Hotties meet the players
by hamster15
Summary: what happen when the hot swan from texas meet the famous cullen players from forks will they fall in love or will there problem  read  as the swaws and cullens have a alot humor and romance enjoy rated m for languges and some smexy sences read x review
1. Chapter 1

(Bella's P.O.V.)

"Izzy get your ass down here!" my sister yelled from down stairs  
"Ugh! Shut the fuck up, I'm coming" I yelled

as I hurried to gather all my things. I felt like yelling and cursing everybody I the world out, for christ fucking sake! I don't understand why we have to move in the first place. I mean what the fuck! All of sudden dad get a promotion at his law firm and we are moving out of Texas and into wonderful fucking Fork Washington. Why do they need another law firm it like 3,000 people there everybody know who killed that person,who's the drugdealers involved, and the people that cause constant trouble. I sighed and got out of bed, even though I didn't really want to, and got in the shower. After my shower I got out I brushed my teeth and put on some sweat pants and gray tank top and walked down stairs to see my sister tapping her foot impatiently. were both twins, and were both eighteen, but I'm oldest by 5min.

" About time your ass came down stairs we got to meet Rose and Alice at Uncle Elezar house in 30min come on let's go!"my sister said

I didn't argue, I just simply tugged my bags, and walked down the stairs to my sister. My sister and i dont look alike at all her name is Tyerra(Tiera) Ice swan. Why they chose the name Ice for her middle name is because when Mom was pregnant with us, she loved to eat ice cream. Tyerra has a baby face, medium lenght dark brown hair, and gray eyes. She love to wear hair in two ponytails so most people always think she's fifteen , instead of her real age. she always goes off on them, yeah did I mention she has a real attitude problem?… But unlike me she was happy to move, but she was also sad that she to had quit the basketball team, but she still was very excited to meet new people. you should of seen the boys when she told them she was leaving, they all just started telling her that they loved her and don't move, and i think some of them even cried on our last day there. I knew they liked that she was the only girl on the boys team and they were all amazed they she was better than them…it was to funny! Unlike my twin I'm not a loud mouth I'm a journalist. I love too read and write, I have long brown hair that reaches to my waist, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Ok baby face" i said smiling as she just rolled her eyes and walked out the door. i followed her to my silver Bugatti Veryon, that's my baby, no guy can come between us. I open the door and got in while Tyerra got in her candy apple 69 Gto Pontaic. I started the engine and it purred under me. I turn up the radio and my car began to blast ridin solo by jason derulo through my speakers…

**Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,****  
****I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, ****  
****I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,****  
****I'm solo, I'm riding solo, ****  
****I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo.**

**Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so right, oh,****  
****Time to do the things I like, ****  
****going to the club everything's alright, oh,******

**No one to answer to, ****  
****no one that's gonna argue, no,****  
****And since I got the hold off me, ****  
****I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,******

**Telling me to get my shit together ****  
****now I got my shit together, yeah,****  
****Now I made it through the weather ****  
****better days are gonna get better******

**I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,****  
****I'm so sorry but it's over now, ****  
****the pain is goooone,******

**I'm putting on my shades ****  
****to cover up my eyes,****  
****I'm jumpin' in my ride, ****  
****I'm heading out tonight,****  
****I'm solo, I'm riding solo, ****  
****I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.****  
****I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, ****  
****I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.****  
****I'm solo, I'm riding solo, ****  
****I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.******

**Now I'm feeling how I should, ****  
****never knew single could feel this good, oh,****  
****Stop playing miss understood, ****  
****back in the game, who knew I would, oh,****  
****So flex how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh,****  
****Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,******

**Telling me to get my shit together ****  
****now I got my shit together, yeah,****  
****Now I made it through the weather ****  
****better days are gonna get better******

**I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,****  
****I'm so sorry but it's over now, ****  
****the pain is goooone,******

**I'm putting on my shades ****  
****to cover up my eyes,****  
****I'm jumpin' in my ride, ****  
****I'm heading out tonight,****  
****I'm solo, I'm riding solo, ****  
****I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.****  
****I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, ****  
****I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.****  
****I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.****  
****I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo******

**yeah it's like S... O... L... O... ****  
****S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O...****  
****Living my life and got stress no more,******

**I'm putting on my shades ****  
****to cover up my eyes,****  
****I'm jumpin' in my ride, ****  
****I'm heading out tonight,****  
****I'm solo, I'm riding solo, ****  
****I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.****  
****I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, ****  
****I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.****  
****I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.****  
****I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo******

**I'm riding solo, sooloooo, ****  
****I'm riding solo, sooloooo.**

We pulled up at Uncle Elezar house to pick up Alice and Rose, our cousin and our best friends. Alice is like a hyper pixie with short spiky black hair and is a complete shopaholic! She can spend nine hours at the mall seriously and rose, she's a real beauty, she kind of looks like a model, she has long blonde hair, and i swear that girl love cars. She fixes everybody cars and wont let nobody else touch their own cars. Tyerra honk her horn and yelled

" Hurry up, you pansies! Let's hit the road" I laughed and Rose and Alice came out  
\

"Shut the hell up baby face! It's ya'll fault, ya'll ass the ones late" Rose said toting her bags  
"hey blame it on Izzy, her ass would not hurry up!" Tyerra said pointing at me i licked out my tongue out at her she just laughed in response  
"well let get this show on the road" alice said bouncing up and down she was riding with me and rose with tyerra.

more hours and we were on our way to Forks, oh how wonderful...


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt __  
__So sexy it hurts __  
__And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan __  
__New York and __**Japan**__  
__And I'm too sexy for your party __  
__Too sexy for your party __  
__No way I'm __**disco**___

_Dancing __  
_I too sexy that I don't own twilight I don't own twilight

(E prov)

"sir it time to get up" my butler said I ignored that shit and rolled over  
"** FUCKWARD GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED**" my brother yelled

" I'M COMING DUMBASS" I said into to the intercom I rolled out of bed and went to the mirror to brush my teeth my name is Edward a. Cullen and I'm motherfucking sexy ass hell yep it cocky but I don't give a fuck I'm rich, smart, football player and did I say I sexy yep I am I fork most biggest player girls know I uses them but keep coming back for some more I never had girlfriend and never will I don't kiss on the mouth cause I'm a bastard like that so I finished brushing my teeth and went to put on my pants I don't wear underwear that shit for pansy and a white polo shirt with some white chucks I walk down stairs into the kitchen " bout time fuckward "my bother Emmett said I rolled my eyes he is older than my by a month but he looks like he is fucking 27 years old like he on steroid or some shit

"Yea Edward bout time your ass got down here" jasper said walking into the kitchen

"Come jazz he can't wake up sexy like some of us" Jacob said chugging down a stack of pancakes jasper and Jake our too cousin they have been there through it all since all of our parents have been busy most of our lives.

"Shut the fuck up asshats" I said walking out the door "are you pansy asses coming"

"damn fuckward what got your panties in a twist" em said while jazz and Jacob were laughing and I flick him off

"sorry eddie boy I don't roll that" now Jake and jazz were crying laughing I just rolled my eyes and got in silver Volvo while em got in his hummer and jazz and Jake both got on their Harley Davis jazz was black and blue and jakes black and red. We all pulled out and drove to school we made to school in less than twenty minutes _we drive like crazy people or speed demon as most people say_ we pulled up in our reserved parking spot they really weren't reserved we just own the school like that. We got out our cars and started talking for bit.

"Hey guys I heard there's some new chicks coming today" jazz said

"Me too dude they from like Texas or some" Jake said leaning back on his bike

"Well let just hope their hot cause Jessica Stanley was a fucking disappointment i mean wtf dude" em said in a disgusted tone I was about to say something when I _**cherry red 69GTO**_ rolled up my jaw dropped holy shit that car is a fucking beauty I live in this fucking town for years and never seen I car like that whoever it is must be new. When I said that the car door open and walked out was for fucking fine ass goddess and the hottest one is the brunette holy fuck she is sexy ass motherfucker and the sexy sports body one look like her. Holy fuck so the new chick are fucking-fan-tactic we got ourselves a sports body hottie, a pixie cutie, model like blonde, and fucking goddess oh fuck this gonna be a great ass school year. I was not out of my trance when a strawberry blonde came up to me what her name _Toni, trine, Tran, um… Tanya_ "hey Eddie" she purred in my ear

"Hello Tanya" I said giving a smile

"Just wanted to know where you coming to my house later my parents are out town" she said seductively ugh how many time do I have to tell her I don't want her ok sure she a nice body this slut is annoying

"Um… not tonight maybe tomorrow "I said in very bored tone she started talking but gaze went from her to the sexy brown eyed beauty she was staring at so I wink she rolled her eyes and walked off what the fuck was that shit normally they would ran to me but she walked off

"Eddie are listening" Tanya asked hmm… forgot she was there

"Um yea Tanya I got go talk later" I said and walked off ugh she may be hot but she's a fucking slut. After I walk away from Tanya I ran up to my boys

"Thank asswipe for leaving me" I said

"Well you seem busy and we were checking out the new chicks" they said in together and laughed

"Fucking jerks" I mumbled rolling my eyes

I walked to my first class trig when I walked in I saw something that brighten my day one of the new chicks were in my class sitting in my desk yes! I walked happy to my desk and stuck out my hand

"Edward Cullen and you are?" I asked

"Tyerra swan at your fucking request" she said smiling

I stood there shock she has such an innocent face but she not

"Are you gonna stared all damn gosh I know I'm fucking sexy but damn I feel like I'm being watched" she said shaking her head at me

"Um... sorry caught me off guard most girls would have just giggled at me or some shit but you're different" I said

"I know right I'm not some fucking slut who pounces on you I've got fucking class" she said all proud and shit hmm…. I like her

"Well you know what I like you, want to sit with my and boys at lunch today" I asked praying she will she yes

"Sure but I'm bringing my girls" she said leaning back in her chair

"But of course" I smiled my famous crooked smile

"do me a favor don't try the panty dropping smile with me cause that shit is not going to work" she said rolling her eyes

"Whatever you say princess" I said walking out the door as the bell rang Tyerra and I are going to get alone great

T prov

Wtf who hell this hot think he is he better be glad I like him and his friend our I would have fucking kick him in the balls ugh I sigh and walked into my music class I love to play instruments I play electric guitar , piano , cello and don't forget my beautiful voice . I went and sat down by this tan looking girl with short black hair

"Ello mate I'm Tyerra" I said in an Australian accent

She laughed and said "hey I'm Leah"

"Well bloody hell Leah you're hot" I said winking at her

" well thank you your hot too" she said while laughing

The teacher came in and asked us to come up and show what we can do so I raised my hand to go first

"Alright miss swan what would you be singing" he asked

"According to you by orianthi" I said

"Ok begin" he said

I grabbed my guitar and started to sing and play

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right  
According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
Forever changing my mind_

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
And you can't take me any place  
According to you I suck at telling jokes  
'Cause I always give it away

I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

I need to feel appreciated  
Like I'm not hated, oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad; you're making me dizzy  
guitar solo starts….

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
You can't do anything right_

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you, you  
According to you, you

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless

When I finished everybody were staring at me in shock

"What thought I couldn't sing or some" I said trying to stop the staring finally the teacher snap out of it

"Bravo miss swan that was great you how wonder talents" he said praising me

"Um thanks dude" I said sitting back down in my sit

"Wow mate you were wonderful" Leah said giving me a hot five

"Thanks I try" I said

"Yea yea" Leah said rolling her eyes

The rest of the my class went by quick and it finally time for lunch so I went to me my siblings I spotted them by the café doors

"Hey chicky what up" I said walking beside them

"Nothing" izzy said

"The sky" rose said

"Clothes" Alice said

"Ok so that a nothing, a smart ass, and a shopaholic" I said chuckling

"Anyway the hot from this morning asked us to sit with at lunch what do you say" I asked them when I said hot guy their faces brighten up

"Sure" they said

"Oh now you get excited" I said rolling my eyes

I walk in the café into the lunch line and got me some food as we finished paying for our food I heard somebody call my name I looked and saw Edward motioning us at his table so we walked over there when I got to the table I saw Leah

"Hey there mate" Leah said smiling

"Bloody hell Leah small school I say mate" I said we just busted out to laughing everybody else were looking at us like we fucking crazy or some shit

"What hell you to know each other" the big guy said this dude huge

"No offence there big guy but dude you huge wtf is you name" I asked

"It Emmett" he said smiling

"Well dude I'm just gonna have to call you grizzly" I said with a grin on my face

"Wow I like you what name" he asked

"What! El fuck weirdo didn't tell you I'm hurt" I pretended to hurt he just laughed

"But it Tyerra" I said sitting down by grizzly belle sat by edweird, Alice by the blonde, and rose by the sexy brown hair guy and Leah was sitting by this black hair guy

"So edweird who's who" I said

"Oh yea um that jasper, Jacob, Sam" pointing to the other three

"So jazzy, jakey, and Sammy" I said renaming them

"That my twin Bella but I call her izzy, um Rosalie but I call her rose, and Alice but I call her Tinkerbelle" I said

"So bells, rosey, and pixie" em said

"Yep" I said

After our introduction we all talked and laughed and got to know each other turns out edweird is a playboy and football player, grizzly football captain, jazz basketball co-captain, jakey basketball captain and Sam the soccer captain. And they are siblings and best friends since they were babies. After we left lunch I went to art and gym classes went by fast so before I knew it school was over we wave bye to the Cullen and left today was a fucking awesome day.

_Lol hope you liked it I will be updating soon hey don't forget to review or I might just have to Tyerra and rose on you lol thx for reading _

_Tyerra .b plz review_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people**

**Welcome to my story but plz review ok here goes you story I don't own twilight **

Tprov

_Party party party let all get wasted liv…._ I slammed my hand on my alarm clock ugh I hate fucking morning especially when it theme Monday yep I fucking said it right theme Monday it like this pixie from hell love costumes so every fucking Tuesday of the month she dresses us up in costume but in a fashionable way. Just as I was about to roll over the little fucking pixie came in fucking shrieking who the fuck shrieks these days.

"Tyerra get your ass out of bed you know its theme day" she screaming at me

"Ugh! Fuck no! I want to bloody sleep" I said pulling the cover back over my head

"Nope get the fuck up or I'm going to make you wear heals" she said

I shot up real quickly that the one thing I hate in the world heals those fucking bloody things

"You fucking wouldn't" I said growling knowing damn well she would she looked at smiling smugly

"You bets to believe it babe" she said while taking my sheets off the bed grabbing my arm pushing me into the bathroom telling to get in the shower

"Damn bossy ass pixie" I mumble in the bathroom as Alice left

"Your damn right I am" she said giggling and walking out the door

I rolled my eyes at the little she devil and hop in the shower the water was soothing I almost forgot how bad theme day really was well that until Alice pop in the bathroom yelling for me to get out I did say almost I sighed and got once I got out I yank by a fucking fairy.

"Damn al the my bloody arm" I snapped but she rolled her damn eyes and let go

"Ugh you know you really fucking ruin my mood sometimes you know" she pushing me into her makeup chair started her Tyerra torture. After thirty longs damn minutes she was finally done

"Tada you look hot baby" she said as she twirled me in the mirror wow I looked hot I had two ponytails a red and black skirt that came above the knees a tight white shirt and some knee length white socks with some black and red converse the sporty hot school girl

"Wow I look like a babe" I said admiring myself

"I know I know I got mad skills" Alice said twirling out the door I just rolled my eyes and walk door stairs to the kitchen I saw mom cooking pancakes

"Mom what'cha doing" I asked as I gave her a hug

"Nothing huh just fixing some hot cakes. You?" she said/asked

"Nun much just was in alice torture" I said she laughed

" it alright alice is just a fashion freak" she said still laughing she flip the pancakes out the pan and set them on the table I grab three pancakes and chug them down alone with my apple juice . Izzy rose and Alice finally made it down stairs they all were and outfits similar to mine except that rose was wear a red shirt she wore a side pony tail and side bangs, alice was wear black shirt and her hair straight, and izzy was wear a white shirt like me and she had her hair in a high ponytail with bangs in the front

" well it about time you guys came down I was starting to get worried" I said chuckling they rolled their I eyes and started eating I walked in the living room and watch SpongeBob I might be eighteen but a total kid I had to it short cause it was time to go which sucked

"Bout time you came on lets go" rose said grabbing my arm

"Gosh rose miss me much or just in a hurry to see grizzly huh" I said pointing out the obvious she stood shock

"How did you know?" she said nerverously

"I just happen to know you like hot and buff guys" I said matter-factly

"Ok but please don't tell him I like him please I want make come to me" rose asked\begged

"Sure sure rosey but I total want some new rims for my car" I said as I got in my car today we are driving our own rose and Alice cars came yesterday so everybody ridin solo. I drove out first everybody followed me we made to school in a ten minutes. The parking lot had a few students there but it still early. I pulled into the parking spot and thought about calling somebody so I called my panther in crime from Texas Kendra

_Kendra _**Tyerra **

_Helloooooooo baby_

**Hello hello baby I'm sorry I can't hear a thing **

**I aint got no service in this club you see see**

**What what did you say oh you're breaking up with me? **

**Sorry I can't hear you I'm kinda busy **

_Really lady gaga what are you about to do _

**Why is when I call you assume that I'm doing something**

_Because you're crazy and all you do pull pranks_

**Hey you do it too I just sneaker**

_In what world loonypaloza_

**My world awesomeness**

_Yeah yeah sure bye_

**Your leaving I wanted to play with some more**

_Ha ha but I'm kinda busy with a little I mean big smexy man at the moment_

**Ohhhh well it about time he gave it up tell I said hey **

_Sure Bye jackass_

I laughed when I hung up she finally pop her cherry ha I laugh when I got out and went to tell bells

Bprov

Wow I can't believe it Seth finally let Kendra get some ha after all that time of her waiting he finally gave in I guess thing just and hopefully I get to see Edward today yes I like Edward but I don't think he like me he seem close to izzy they get alone great which I can understand why he like I the girl crazy fun I'm just a cute shy girl who love to read and write I sighed and got out the car. I saw a silver Volvo pull up next to my car, a jeep by rose's car, a Harley Davis by Tyerra car, and a mustang by Alice car. I look to see who was in the Volvo it was the hottie himself Edward damn this boy he is too hot for his own good .he look at me and wink I almost fucking fell I just smiled in responses. He started walking towards me

"Hi belle it's good to see you today" he looking with those fucking eat me green eyes

"Hey it's good to see you too" I said with a smile he gave me what Tyerra would call a "panty dropper" smile

He was about to say something when I was grabbed in a bone crusher hug it must be grizzly

"ca…nt br…..ea…..the g…..iz…..zly" I said trying to break free he chuckled and let me down

"Sorry bells you're just so tiny" he said with a goofy grin

"Hey us tiny people have our advantages" Alice said popping out of know where with her arms crossed

"yea like what' em said said smugly but it was wipe off when alice jump on his back and put im in the head lock everybody in the parking lot bust out to laughing if really a funny site to see a 50 pound giant and a little pixie putting him in the head lock

"Ok ok ok ok I get it little people are worthy, they are worthy" em said which made everybody laugh even harder em glared at everybody they went silent well except Tyerra and Edward of course

"Shut up it's not that funny" em said pouting

"Yea it is! You just got beat up by spite" Tyerra clutching her sides to breath

"Yea dude what are like 6'4 and she's like 5'1" Edward said bending over laughing

" dude I know she brought a can of whoop ass the big giant" Tyerra said still laughing then Edward and Tyerra look at each other and said "dude!" and bust out to laughing along with everybody else

" well if you shithead are finished let go to class" em said huffing to class everybody laughed again and walk to class my first class was trig so I walked in and saw Angela sitting down reading so I sat by her she a really sweet girl ,she has glass and a figure to die for .

"Hey Angie" I said sitting down

"Hey Bella how school working out for ya" she said look up from her book

"It cools ever

"It cool everybody seem nice so far" I said well that until a strawberry blonde and brown head, and and regular blonde walk up to our table.

"Look you better stay away from our eddie he's ours" she sneered at me

"So when you mean our you mean all three of you that mean he you're not woman enough for him just to have one of you" I said point the oblivious and these three idiots

" what the fuck are you talking about eddie just mine they like his brothers so shut the fuck up bitch" she growled at me this slut than fucked up big time for calling me a bitch so stood up so the whole class cane hear me

" listen all three you fucking slut you dumb ass bitches don't know shit he fucking all three of you stupid dikes he don't like you bitch beside it aint like you stupid bitches worth anything anyway yall were clothes from the fucking family dollar store probably snag some the teen Wal-Mart clothes you can afford so fuck all three of fucking bitches cause I'm pretty sure all the fucking dude tired of fish smelling shit you got any way" I said I was pissed I don't shit from nobody thank to Tyerra you fucked with wrong one . I finished everybody clapped and cheered even the teacher look at with pride but still had to send me to the office I was in the office until lunch time hear the principle mouth about my punishment . I walked out the office and was attacked by a pixie and a baby doll

"Bella I heard you told off a slut" Alice said

" yeah izzy angie told me you took out a can of Tyerra on them bitches I'm so fucking proud it unbelievable" Tyerra said fake crying

"Yea bells what the fuck got into you" rose said

"I just got tired of the bitch" I said

"well you can't get in trouble no more misses that my thing now I got to do some in gym damn izzy I wait till October but I guess I'll have start think of some plans" Tyerra said thinking of some plans we just rolled our eyes and went to the café we got our lunch and was walking to the table when I saw some similar slut, some disgusted guys, and pissed Leah.

"Um excused me bitches but your are in our seats" Tyerra said in a sickly sweet voice

"I don't see your fucking name on it" the blonde sneered

"Well I see and fucking slut in it get the fuck up for you make the rest of the table throw up" rose said

"No sorry we are not moving" the brown head said smugly Tyerra turned to us with a smile on her I knew she had a plan

"We'll let just show our seat shall we" Tyerra whispered

Eprov

Uh oh I don't want to know what fin to happen because Tyerra has and evil smile on face and so do the other girls Tanya and her shouldn't even be sitting here I'm nobody at this fucking table like them I'm pretty sure we all look disgusted and they are sitting there looking smug and our girls yeah I fucking said they are ours we all agree jasper likes alice , em likes rose, Jake likes Tyerra, and I like Bella it just so fucking perfect I feel like a fucking chick I look back up at Bella and the other and saw they stop talking and now are looking back up at us

"So you bitches are not going to get up" Tyerra said

"Nope this is our fucking seat" Tanya said smugly

"oh fucking well "Tyerra said next thing I know is that my seat is pulled back and Bella was in my lap wiggling her nice ass Into something that going to be hard in a minute when I looked over alice was in jazz lap, rose was in em lap, and Tyerra was in Jake lap and it looks like they are having the same probably I am Tanya looked like she was going to blow so she got up and ran out the café along with her sluts.

" well I thing this should be the seating arrangement for the rest of the year" I said putting my arm around Bella waist she giggled and tried to break free but I pulled her tight she sighed and leaned back on to my chest

"Well big papa look like your having fun" Tyerra said wink at Bella who blushed

"big papa?" Bella said I leaned into her ear and said "that daddy to you" she blushed redder and I chuckled she so cute then she lean into my ear and said "well daddy I love to sit in your lap any day" she said so good calling daddy I want to take to the closet but the damn Bella rang goddamnit before this school year is over Bella will be mine.

Hahahah guy did you like Bella open a can of bitch talk to Tanya lol I know I know funny please review or I 'll have Tanya and the slut come have a conversation with you I know you don't want that lol please review

Bye nerdets and nerdies

Tyerra b.


	4. Chapter 4

B prov

Months have passed and thing have been going great alice and rose are now dating em and jazz Tyerra and Jake seem to be getting close but I doubt they will never get together because both of them have relationship issues and the fucking last but not least the Edward and I thing has went down the fucking tube I absolutely hate him and here my reason: First thing first he would have sex with anything the have a vagina fucking bastard ,then he try to make passes at me and when I blow him off the little shit calls me fucking tease ugh and the worst alice her goddamn feeling think we should be together I think that a load of shit and now im sitting in this boring ass history class waiting for the bell to ring so I can get the hell out here

" Alright class that today's lesson the bell should ring in a minutes" _finally_ I thought soon as that bell ring I ran out the class so fast I left a trail of ice and went to my locker only to see shitward and that Jessica slut making out

"EW gross can you sluts get away from my locker" I said pushing past them

"Like what did you just call me?"Jessica asked

"Like I just like called you a slut or would prefer whore" I said in a sickly sweet voice shitward laughed I rolled my eyes _what a dick _I thought

" listen bitch you don't like know me I would like have shot down the popularity scale in minute you would like the bottom of my shoe with nerds like you already like are, eddie does not wont you " she said

"you know slut you can take that shit to the trash cause you shit must not be that good if the man whore keep trying to come to me now is it thought tell you slut and whore posse that I don't want him I might get a disease just look at him and for popularity fuck it. If to be popular is to a one night stand whore than I don't want it now bye bitch" I said and closed my locker and left _ah! Nothing like cursing out a slut in_ _evening_ I walked outside and saw Tyerra and Jake talking and walked up to them

"Hey babe hey Jake" I said

"Hey iz what's up" Tyerra said ogling Jake bike he chuckled

"If you wont to ride you can but I wanna take a spin in your baby" he said to her her head snapped to him so fast I thought it would break

" dude are you shitting me I would so totally love to I could put on leather and let my hair do….."Tyerra trailed off I wonder why she did this then I remember _she thinking about Ian _I thought

"You could let your hair down I've never seen it down before why is that?" Jake asked

"Umm it nothing um Jake" Tyerra said in a dazed

"Ok" Jake said a little curious

"Hey guys" em voice boomed behind him was Alice, jazz, rose, and shitward

"Hey guys our parent are out and we are having a party wanna come" Edward said well to me since he was eye fucking me

"Dude would you stop eye fucking my sister" Tyerra said laughing Edward stop staring at me and glared at Tyerra

"Shut up I was not" he said

"Were too"

"Was not"

"Were too"

"Was N-

" would you two shut the fuck up and yes Edward you were eye fucking me" I said shutting those two idiots up knowing Tyerra this shit will go on for days " and yes eye fucker we will come to the party" I said he rolled his eyes

"Ok party start at 9" Edward said

"Alright you better have beer bitches" Tyerra said as she got into her car "oh and bye" and she drove off hm… where the hell is she going OH SHIT

" guys we have to go auntie jackey is sending money today and we just let Tyerra lose" I screamed this is not good Tyerra with money on a weekend where there a party says trouble last time she gave 500 dollars to a male stripper to give a lap dance to her while she drank 150 dollars worth of beer

"Oh shit we got to go bye babe" rose said jumping in her car with me and Alice on her tail damn Tyerra we should have know.

Eprov

Ok….. I guess I don't know what hell happen here but I know im fucking excited cause belle coming to my party I know I haven't been show I won't her with kissing other girls, and teasing her but I really do like her it took me all these months to break up with all those other bitches and tell you that shit was not easy mane some chick are crazy ass hell but I mange it today I broke up Jessica after Bella told her off she started crying but I just walked away im not for bitches crying that shit annoying I got in my car today unlike the girls we all rode in my car much to my annoyance cause jasper and em where talk alice and rose

"Dude you and Jake should totally ask out Tyerra and Bella" em boomed

"Yeah Jake and Tyerra both motorcycle lover and Edward and Bella both stubborn" said jasper hmm. They seem to have a point but I doubt she like me

"I really doubt she like me" me and Jake said at the same time em and jazz shared a look

" well Jake she like you dude rose even said it just she had some hard ass time in the past the she just think love is useless you of all people know how that feel so give her time she'll come around" em said to Jake and jasper turned to me " well Edward for case she thinks you the biggest manwhore in the world" damn very blunted jazz " she like you but she think you going be dirty to her and shit and leave so she doesn't won't be in that relationship with like so stop being a manwhore and she might like your dumb ass" he finished and hit me on the back of the head. We made it home and I went to my room to think I like Bella but she think im a fucking ass hole who fuck girls all the time well the was true but since she came around I've change I don't see the whores like I use to they just nasty but when I see Bella my world stop my heart beat for the first time I may not be in love yet but im close to it she make my whole feel refresh and I am going to make her mine if it take me years Bella swan we be with me. I ran out my room to jasper room and busted in

"Jasper I going to make Bella mine!" I said

_**Hahahahaha cliffy I just had to do it **_

_**Edward: come mane I sound like a fucking pansy**_

_**Tyerra: you are a fucking pansy **_

_**Edward: shut up**_

_**Tyerra: nope {start sing pansy}**_

_**Edward: shut the fuck up**_

_**Bella: don't talk to my sis like that ugh I knew I didn't like you {walks away}**_

_**Edward: Bella wait I sorry {chases her}**_

_**Tyerra: what a fucking pansy!**_

_**Lol please review or your some pansy like Edward **_

_**Edward: hey! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter was going to be a cliffhanger but I change it so the is the party enjoy

I don't own twilight but I own this kickass story so what the hell

Bella prov

Im so screwed I think last night was reason why I don't get drunk at parties because I get all stupid and now my head hurting like a bitch ugh! I fucking hate hangover but this not reason why im mad the reason im mad is because I fucking kissed Edward Cullen well I sort of like it ok loved it but I was drunk so anyway let me start from the beginning shall we ok :

_Flashback_

_Tyerra rose and I were downstairs waiting on Alice who was taking her damn precious time and I can tell rose and Tyerra are about to crack in 3.2.1….._

"_ALICE HURRY THE FUCK UP AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN STAIRS" they both said in union it weird how I know them I chuckled 5min later alice came down stairs _

"_Shut the fuck up it takes time to be beautiful" Alice said _

"_yea which you don't got since it took you so long us natural beauties didn't have do our makeup all day" Tyerra said pointing at her, me and rose alice glared and gave her the finger Tyerra laughed_

"_Alright you guys let go" rose said rolling her eyes at the two dumbasses and got into the car I followed _

" _come on bitches" I said get in the car they both finally came out Tyerra wanted to drive her car so alice, rose and I got my car and drove off the house was easy to fine since it a big fucking mason I mean wow it's huge you would think there fucking dad was bill gates when we got there people were drinking, talking ,and making out._

"_well at least it a underage party the drinking would be so legal" Tyerra said I rolled my eyes like she the one to talk she is the alcohol queen we walked into the door and was in instant shock _**dude his dad is totally bill gate and his mom got to be opera**_ I was still in shock until I felt some one touch my shoulder _

"_Well don't you look beautiful tonight bella" the sexy familiar voice said I looked up and groaned and moaned I groaned because it was Edward and moan because he looked oh so delicious tonight `_

"_Thanks" I said blushing ugh I hate the stupid trait_

"_So where jake and the beer" Tyerra said _

"_Im right here and here your beer and might I add you look very sexy" jake said putting his hand on her back Tyerra just wait… what is that a blush wow_

"_Thanks, you don't look bad you self I make just sleep with you tonight" she said winking and walked off to the dance floor leaving a stunned jake he snapped out of it and smiled_

" _your sister is going to be the death of me" he said shaking his head walking off in her direction I just laughed and look around to see that alice and rose are gone it just me and Edward who was staring at me_

"_You know staring is not polite" I said_

"_Well when you're staring at something beautiful you just can't help it" he said still staring I blushed when _**party in the usa **_came on I almost ran to the dance floor (_**a/n: yeah that right bella doesn't have a stick up her but in my story what then) **_and Tyerra came out of no where and pulled me to the dance floor _

"_come on izzy you that we have to do the dance" Tyerra shouted then she grabbed her head and started nodded back and forth and rock here hip back and forth I followed her movement we both drop to the ground and came back up shaking our hips we always did this when this song came on it was like tradition the song finally ended and jake came and grabbed Tyerra _

" _sorry bells but I came to steal this sexy lady" he threw her over his shoulder and winked and walked off with Tyerra laughing the whole way I just shook my head and turn around I went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer I felt someone breath in my ear that sent shiver down my spine_

"_bella would like to dance" Edward asked then put his hands on my waist and pulled me to the dance floor I started moving my hips back and forth while Edward was keep the same pace as me and I must say he is a good little dancer we move in sync I listen to the lyrics and Edward lean downs and whisper them in my ear_

3 in the morning  
You know I'm horny  
So why don't you come over to my place  
Put a smile on my face  
Leaving the club  
Shawty hurry up  
So we can this party started  
Take off your clothes, yeah  
You already know what time it is  
Reach up in the dresser where them condoms is  
Baby, when I get it, I'll never let it go  
Gonna take it slow

_He twirls me around and put my back to his chest and put his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder his sexy voice in my ear _

We ain't gon stop til 9 AM  
If you can't take it all, baby say when  
Make you come over and over again  
And Ima leave it in

_[Chorus] _  
When we do it, all night  
We can do it, all night  
Girl I'mma give it to you, all night  
So fly girl

dont you be on that bullshit, all night _[3x] _  
So fly girl

_He then turned me around to look into his piercing green look me right me into my brown eyes he tuck an strand of hair behind my ear and pulled me closer our lips were inches apart he leaned in but was interrupted by a nasally voice _

"_eddie where have you been you promised me a dance" slurred a drunk Jessica behind Edward she wrapped her arms around his chest and glared at me I glared right back really did this bitch not see we were having a motherfucker moment I look at Edward_

"_So are you going to tell her to move or just let her sit there" I asked calm which is not a good thing for me he look between me and then back at me_

"_I'm sorry bella but I did promise her that I would" he said pleading eyes I just shook and nodded my head I'm such an idiot they never change always a player never for relationship god and to think I almost let him kiss me god I need a drink fast I went into the kitchen and saw jasper at the bar _

" _hey jasper fix me anything" I said he smiled and got to work a few min later I had a strawberry margarita in front of me I took and started drinking I moaned at the taste jasper laughed_

"_That good huh" he said all I could do is nodded my head cause the taste was so delicious he laughed said he was going to look for alice I just sat at the bar and I heard someone tap me on my shoulder I turn around to see a very sexy looking blonde with blue eyes _

"_Hey im James" he said holding out his hand_

"_Bella nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand he took a seat next to me_

"_Can I ask how sexy woman like you are sitting at the bar all alone huh" he said with a smirk I blushed _

"_Well my dance partner dump me for a slut so I came to get a drink" I said with a shrug_

"_Hmm. Well you see we can't have that how about a dance shall we" he said standing up holding out his hand_

"_sure what the hell" I said grabbing his hand going to the dance floor he chuckled behind me we made in the middle on the he put his arms around my waist and we moved to the beat them the song change to __**firework by Katy Perry**__ I started jumping up and down maybe I had too much to drink whatever and screamed _

"_Omg this is my favorite song" I exclaimed he chuckled_

"_Me too and now it time to show you how to really dance" he said he let me go and started do the funky chicken I laughed so hard then Tyerra and Emmet came and saw him and decided to join him now it was just the idiot doing the funky chicken it was hilarious I had tears coming down my eyes the song was finished and alice called us to the kitchen _

"_What tinker bell we were get are groove on with this guy" Tyerra said well slurred yep she wasted Alice just laughed and said_

"_Drinking contest" everybody cheered and lined up to get in the contest _

"_ok here are the rules we will pick five boys and five guys for the contest whoever drink the most with passing out wins" she said so she got five guys James, Jacob, Emmet and two other guys were in the contest then she got five girls which were me, Tyerra ,rose, Tanya, and so girl with blonde hair we all sat at a long table there were 10 shot sitting in front of each of us alice came in front on the table raised her scarf up _

"_Get. Ready. Set. GO!" then we were off I was downing drinks left and right finished the first rounded easily this is going to be easy_

_THIRTY MIN LATER _

_Omg what hell was I thinking my stomach make me feel like im shiting a baby it only me and Tanya in the contest now everybody else either passed out or got horny either way they are gone so it just me and her there are people in my ear shout my name as I take the shot we are neck and neck until she just stops and fall back in the chair everybody started screaming and laughing about how I won and how she fell out he chair I stand up and walk out the kitchen to the the backyard singing and twirling I tripped on a rock and was falling laughing the whole way down but was caught by some strong arms _

"_Jesus bella your really drunk aren't you" Edward said I giggled_

"_No silly am really horny and like to trip on rocks" I said twirling around giggling he sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose _

"_bella your drunk you need to lay down" he said_

"_no I don't wanna I wanna look at the pweety stars" I slurred falling back on the grass laughing I heard him sigh in frustration and walk over to me he bent down and pick me up and threw me over his shoulder with me _

"_Hey (hiccup) put (hiccup) me (hiccup) down" I said hitting him in his back but he wouldn't stop so I bit him the the butt _

"_OUCH shit I love to get but damn not my ass" he said rubbing his eyes "and besides you need get to bed anyway your way to drunk" he said and brought me threw the house it look like ghost town _

"_Where all the horny people it looks empty in the box" I said look at Edward ass I want to bite it again _

"_bella it 5:40 in the morning where he'll do think everybody is" he said I could see rolling his eyes we went upstairs and my was starting to thump like a bitch we walked down the hall and went into a room I guess it was his he sat me down on the bed and fall back giggling he then came back with a glass of water and a tablet_

"_Here take that and drink this you have killer hangover in the morning" he said I took it from him drunk the water he was looking at I started giggling_

"_What so funny" he asked staring at me with curious eyes_

"_You kinda beautiful you know" I said he smirked_

"_But not as beautiful as you" he said leaning closer to me our lips were inches apart his breath was fanning across my face I could smell the liquor on his breath _

"_bell- he was cut off by my lips he tongue asked for entrance and I gladly open our tongue moved in sync he tasted like mint and jake we made out for like twenty min until I felt something come up I pulled away and ran to the bathroom and hurled im never getting drunk again ugh Edward came in and held my hair I finished and asked Edward for a tooth brush he came back with a tooth brush and a t-shirt and boxers  
"here some of my clothes I thought you'll like to change" he said handing me the items_

"_Thanks" I mumbled and went to change my clothes and brushed my teeth I walked out to see Edward on his bed topless in his boxers I blushed damn he look sexy as hell_

"_Um where do I sleep" I asked he looked at me, smirked and patted the bed beside him _

"_with me of course" he said with a smile I just went to the bed lay down cause my head was hurt like a bitch I felt the move beside I turned to see Edward looking right at me_

"_What" I asked he moves a strand of hair out of my face _

"_You know your beautiful right" he said and leaned in too kiss me it was a soft and gentle and short he pulled away_

"_sweet dreams bella" he said and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest I snuggled up into him it felt so right he hummed a me lullaby and I mumbled a good night before I was asleep very peaceful sleep_

**Present time**

Now you see why im screwed i kissed playboy Edward cullen last night and I fucking love and you no why I so fucked up it because I think im starting to like this idiot ugh why my life

Lol what the hell is bella going to do poor girl next chapter is Tyerra prov after the party read and review and Edward might kiss you goodnight

Tyerra


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank for the review and the people who add me to favorites and alerts I so fucking love you guys **

**I don't own twilight but I do own a very kinky Tyerra so wth**

T prov

Ugh the sun why is there a sun and why did it have to wake me up ugh and why do I feel so heavy I opened my eyes to see Jake laying on my boob my legs over his back both of naked great now how im I going to get this big lug off me

"Jake" I said he didn't budge

"Jake baby move" I said he just groaned and moved his head farther in my boobs

"come jakey move I got to pee" I whined he groaned again but moved I got up and look for my clothes but they were all ripped _god Jake horny much _I thought I saw his button down shirt so I put it on it stopped a little down my thigh well at least my clit is covered I walked to my bathroom to handle my business I walked out and saw Jake wide awake grinning

"Mmm you look real sexy in my shirt" Jake said smirking I rolled my eyes

"Well it all I got, since you" I pointed at him "ripped all my clothes" I said rolling my eye

"what can I say you look so edible in that dress that I had to take it off" he said standing up slowly walking to my so I walked backwards until I hit the wall he smirk and was in front of me "but you so much look sexier in my clothes I can't control myself" his hand started rubbing my thigh and his lip crashed into mine I open my mouth to give him an entrance our tongues moved in sync I moaned into his mouth he pulled away with a smirk " it seem like you cant control yourself either huh"

"Shut up and kiss me" I said a pulled him to me he chuckled and kissed me some more our tongues battle for dominance I wrapped my legs around his waist and he grabbed my ass and pulled us down on the bed just as he was fin to take off my shirt jazzy came in "hey bro can I borrow thi….. Oh shit sorry dude" jazz said embarrassed and ran out I blushed hard and glared at jake

"Damn jake you didn't lock the door" I said glaring at him he scratched back of his neck and smiled slyly

"Sorry babe um I forgot um look all good and moaning it was kinda hard if you know what I mean" he said and I really did know what he meant last night was crazy

"Well now im not horny anymore so im taking a shower give me some clothes" I said getting up jake look disappointed so I decided to be nice

" you can join me if you want" I said in my sexy voice and ran to the bathroom after jake shot up ran to the bathroom after me into the shower and man did when have some fun it like the jazz thing never happen I don't think anyone want to that bathroom anymore . After me and jake finally got out his shower I changed into one of his button down and boxer shorts and went down stairs to the kitchen and saw jazzy, grizzly, Eddie in there

"Well look who it is finally gave jake a break huh" grizzly said and wink I blushed they all started laughing

" shut up you just mad rosie didn't give you none" I said and lick my tongue out at him eddie and jazzy snicker " you two didn't get none either sooo shut the fuck up" they shut up and I sat on the counter top and ate an apple when jake came down stairs he walk over to me and stood between my legs and took a huge bite out of my apple

" hey that mines" I pouted he chuckled I stuck my tongue out at him his eyes became hooded filled with lust he bent down and whispered " you better put that away before I find something else to put it" my breath hitched I gasped if that wasn't hot god I might have to change clothes he smirked I grabbed him by his shirt and kiss him his tongue pushed into my mouth and danced around until we heard someone clear there throat we turned and izzy,alice,rosie,eddie,grizzly,jazzy,le-le and sammy all staring at us with amused expression

"so baby T wanna tell what going on huh" izzy said raising one eyebrow at me I put my head on jake shoulder and mumbled "no" jake chuckled and rubbed my back " what hell are you doing here anyway" I asked wondering why everybody here all of a sudden

"Me and rose stayed with em and jazz" Alice said as she sat on jazz lap

"Sam were too drunk to leave so we stay here last night" Leah said as she sat at the island so all that left is izzy who now looking very nervous

"Sooo izzy why are you here huh missy" I said my parental tone dad use

"Um….I was drunk and stayed with Edward" she mumbled but I heard every word

"Huh what was that I don't think everybody heard you" I said egging her on she glared at me I smirked out the corner of my eye I saw Eddie chuckle she turned to him and glared he shut up then

"I said I was to drunk and I slept with Edward" she repeated angrily look at Edward who smirked

"Did you have sex with or just sleep with him" rose asked always so blunt bella blushed and looked away I guess that my answer

"Well well izzy and eddie had sex they had sex" I sang around the kitchen everybody laughed besides bella and Eddie

"Shut up I just slept with him we didn't have sex" izzy said

"I wish we did though" Edward mumbled I laughed and izzy look up and smirked at me

"What about you and jake huh" she asked trying to point me out

"What me and jake has been dating dating for two months morons" I said everybody looked at us excepted Leah

"What Leah knew" I said they looked at Leah

"You knew and didn't tell us" Alice asked Leah who looked uncomfortable

"Well I kinda caught them on Edward piano so I tried to not think about it" she said look down blushing I turned my head

"YOU DID WHAT! COME ON GUYS ON MY FUCKING PIANO OMG I JUST SAT THERE THIS MORNING I GOT BE DISINFECTED EWW" he said cringing and disgust

"Calmed down least we didn't do it on your bed nor did us hmmm." I said everybody were either on the floor laughing or holding their stomachs while Edward just looked sick to his stomach

"Oh god now I got to bleach my bed ugh I think im going to be sick" he said putting his head on the table shaking his head so I walked over to him

"Oh suck it up Edward we didn't do it on your bed just you piano"I said and bump fist with grizzly who was still laughing and I sat back down on the counter

"So guys what we are going to do today" rose asked

"Guys I know what we are going to do today" I yelled **(a/n: I love phineas and ferb)** everybody looked at me with what-the-hell-are-you-yelling-at expression

"What" rose said looking bored?

"Let go to the beach" I suggest "I heard there a beach on la-push so why not go there" I said

"sure why not should be fun" izzy said everybody else nodded

"well to the beach we go" grizzly boomed ah ya just got to love grizzly

"yay now we get to wear the new suits I bought" pixie squealed rose rolled her eyes and izzy and I groaned now it more Tyerra tortured and bella Barbie fucking great jake chuckled in my ear

"you think that funny" I whispered I kissed his neck then moved to his lips I moved my lips across his lips but never kiss him then moved to his ear

"well guess what I think this is funny" i jumped down off the counter and went up stairs leaving a stunned but a very hard jake with a very happy Tyerra laughing the whole way

**Lol that poor jake he has to deal with a crazy Tyerra lol anyway hope you review or you get tease by Tyerra or jake **

**Tyerra **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry about the wait school has been beaten a crazy chick with anger issue out aka me! Anyway hey you new chapter hope you guys love **

**I'm too tired to own twilight sorry Taylor lautner I've let you down tear (lol)**

Em prov (because I thought what the hell let give grizzly a try)

Ahh yes the beach my favorite place in the world it place wear guys can enjoy the triple b's what that you might ask well ladies and dudes that is bikinis, boobs, and burgers that it what I call heaven and with the girl we are going with I must say I going the best day of my life the only problem I got is that they want hurry the hell up and come down stairs I mean how long does it take to put on two pieces of fucking clothing It only to me two fucking minutes to get dressed what hell is taking them so long it ok Em just wait a couple min it will be worth in the end .1

"COME ON GIRLS IT JUST TWO FUCKING PIECES OF CLOTHING"I said at the same time Jake yelled out "BRING YOUR ASSES ON IT JUST A FUCKING BINKIN" I guess he was just like me wanted to get the hell out of here we heard some moving the two people came stomping down the stairs we look to see and angry Rosalie and a pissed tyerra uh oh

" Jake if you don't shut the hell up I'm going shove my foot so far up your ass you're going to be tasting my foot shut up and sit down" tyerra said Jake sat down looking scared I busted out laughing

"Dude you're so whipped" I said laughing rose turned to me and my laughing instantly stop she looked livid I gulped then she smirked

"Ok Emmet since you think he so whipped you get no sex for two weeks you can't even touch me" she said then she left she fucking left

Oh god no touching and sex for two weeks I'm going to die I notice Jake laughing tyerra turned to him and said " That goes for too jakey no touching no sex" and she left too Jake just stared with his mouth open ha fucker knows how I feel

Jake prov (if we got grizzly why not jakey)

Two fucking weeks I'm going to die I can barely can keep my hands to myself now how the hell I'm going to do for two week I do not won't to turn into a wanker I will not be mike Newton low no telling how tired his hands are eww just thinking about poor hands made me shiver

"Dude I'm going to die no sex or touching for two weeks!" em said sighing and honestly I know how he fell this is going to be torture jasper who had been sitting on the couch shook his head

"You guys are idiots just watch and learn" he said I walked to the end of the steps "hey honey are you ladies ready to go it's a long ride there"

"Yeah were coming down now babe" Alice yells and jasper sets down with smug smile ass muncher next thing we know the girls were down stairs look hot as ever how in the hell I'm going to make it in two weeks is beyond me tyerra is in a sexy black one piece with the sides cut out on each side her boobs look ready to come out the piece barely covered anything and she wants me to keep my hands to myself she looks at me with a sexy smile an seductively walked to me and whispered in my ear in a low sultry voice " to bad you can't touch I'm really horny right now" and kisses my ear and walks off I look at em who looks at me I bet we are thinking the same thing

We're so going to fucking die!

**All poor em and Jake cut off for two weeks lol poor poor baby and before you get on my case I know it short but the next one going to be long promise ya its going to have more Edward and bella in it so tuned in around may ummm something ok alright see ya **

**Tyerra b**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward prov**

Its official I fucking hate the beach now! Well ok not really the beach but the fact that I'm looking at one the sexiest women here, the only that will make me hard just from one look from those chocolate brown is stand not even two fucking feet from in a goddamn mid-night fucking blue string bikini and I can't fucking touch her , ugh she drive me fucking insane and the worst part is that Leah had some friends from the res at the beach and let me just fucking point this out the all of her fucking friends are mostly male so now I got and sit here and watch these wanker eye-fuck Bella . I groaned I finally start to like a girl and she making so fucking hard to get I do not know how fucking hard it is not go over there grab and take her to the wood and fuck her brains out . I sigh and ran my finger through my hair and closed my eye laid down on the towel I felt someone lay down next to I opened my to see I was Tyerra

"You know sitting here mopping won't get you my sister right "she said nonchalantly as she laid down on her stomach I sit up and looked at her

"So what am I supposed to do it like she completely ignores me "I said in pathetic voice GREAT? She even has me sounding pathetic now

" wow you sound really pathetic right now " she said laughing I rolled my eyes and laid back down " but you sound like you really want here so I help you but you should know that me and Bella don't really get along" she sigh sitting up " but I like you cause you seem cool so l help you but can you promise me one thing ? " she said looking down I raised and eye brow and said " sure what do need" she turns her head and look towards the water with an angry expression I sat up look to what she was looking at and kinda surprised when I Jake with some girl hanging all over him and he wasn't even try to fight her off then the next I know she kissed him and he was letting to say I was shock was an understatement I turn to look at Tyerra who had an angry but sad expression as she look that she just turn her head

"Look ty- I try to say something but she cut me out

" it's ok I don't really fucking care I should of know that he didn't change just my stupid fault it funny how everything I love always turn to hurt me or leave my life for good but this I didn't even love and he left typical something never change I guess" she said softly looking at the water on the beach her eyes closed the wind blowing in her hair " Edward I want you to promise me that even you Bella have your up and down don't stop loving her make she sure you cherish your love cause you never know when I just going leave and walk away forever one day will you promise that Edward" she said now looking at me with a serious expression

"Yes I promise "I said softly looking into her gray she smile and stood up a held out her hand

" now come on you look you could use a swim" she said still smiling like the last couple seconds were forgotten I grab her and we ran into the water and had fun with the other I was starting to get dark so some of the guys went to get some fire wood and we had I campfire on the beach I sat on a log across from Bella who was sitting talk to some guy named James and so pissed wondering why hell she's talking to that wanker tyerra is next to me drinking a beer sitting on the head laid it almost like she sleep I felt somebody sit beside me and I see it was Paul he our other but he lives on the res him and Jake they don't get along at all

"Hey man what's up" I said giving him a head nodded

"Nothing just chilling who the hot chick" he said looking at tyerra who now her eyes open looking at us

"I'm tyerra and you are" she said with a sudden Texas drawl and held her hand out pauls eyes glazed over for a minute before he took her hand and kissed it I rolled my eyes when she giggled

"I'm Paul, Paul Cullen and it's nice to meet you sexy" he said smirking she rolled her eyes and took her hand back

"Wow you Cullen boys sure are flirts" she standing up I notice Jake looking over at them with a scowls on his face like he has I right she looks at me the to where am staring and rolls her eyes

"You know Paul your cousin Jake is a fucking cunt right "she said looking a Paul whose eyes were on her legs "PAUL!" He jump and looks at her I started laughing

" did you hear what I said" he shook his head no she sigh and said " you know your cousin Jake is a fucking cunt right" he looked at her and started laughing she smiled and shook her head " my work here is done" and she started walking away but Paul grabbed her arm

"wait can I at least get you number "he said she look at him and said "just ask Edward for my number if you really want it" and walked away to the parking lot I saw Jake get up and follow her Paul sat back down and said "man I don't know but I think I'm in love" I just laughed got to love tyerra

**Jake prov**

I followed tyerra to her car I was pissed how the fuck can she talk to that shit-head Paul she was about to open the door to her car when I grabbed her and pinned her into the car

" What hell are you doing you fucking shit move" she said trying to hit I grabbed her hands and put on top of her head

" Why the hell were you talking to Paul " I growled out she looks and with an angry expression

" are you fucking serious Jake you can fucking make out with some slut but I can't fucking talk to a guy just fucking great leave me the fuck alone asshole and let me go" she said with so much venom in her voice it made me cringe but I can't let her go she mine so I kissed her hard she gasped so I slipped my tongue in her mouth she tried to push me away but I wouldn't let her go the she kick me in the crotch I released her arm and fell to the ground

" I told don't. Fucking. Touch. Me it over" she said and got in her car and drove off I won't take that tyerra ice swan you are mine

**Nice a tyerra and Edward moment don't worry their relationship is more bro/sis then bf/gf so don't panic . what the hell is wrong with Jake and tyerra relationship is Jake to possessive lol just wait and see ok and I'm change it into a drama/ romance but there still going to be lots of humor **

**Don't forget to review **

**Tyerra b. **


End file.
